Friends with Benefits
by emeraldterror
Summary: Everyone has a best friend. Most people have either a boyfriend or girlfriend. I… suppose I have both... Riku/Sora. Smut, non-explicit. Told in Sora's Point-of-View. REVISED because the first was terrible.


_A/n: While sitting in my mother's room the other day, I got the urge to write a semi-lemon. Hah. It's my first. Not only that, but it is a highly used topic! However, since I only saw a few of Sora/Riku, I decided to write one in Sora's Point-of-View. Please don't flame me if you don't like it, they will not be appreciated._

_**Revised: **__Because I wasn't really okay with the first finished product. I fixed a lot of the contractions to make it sound more informal and I fixed my grammar, too. Not only that, but I added Sora's name once just to make sure no one points it out that only one character is _really _mentioned in this story. And also, I added like, a few lines that not only make it seem evident that they are having sex without using the _"terms" _or being explicit AT ALL, but probably make a few fan girls happy. =w=_

_**Revised [3/15/10]: **Because I'm STILL not happy with it. I think I must leave it alone, though, because I feel a bit too obsessed with perfecting it..._

_**Disclaimer:**__Kingdom Hearts and all recognizable characters belong to Square Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura!_

* * *

_**Summary: **__Everyone has a best friend. Most people have either a boyfriend or girlfriend. I… suppose I have both. _

_Friends with Benefits_

* * *

I turned another page of the textbook I was studying with an uninterested yawn. Riku was coming over to "study" and my parents weren't going to be home for the better half of the afternoon… that could only mean one thing.

For some reason, I was dreading it. Was it because of the part where Riku and I actually have sex, or was it just because I liked Riku? I don't really know, but the only thing I was really sure of was that I wasn't really looking forward to his visit.

Riku and I were best friends… since kindergarten, but that all seemed to change three years ago. I know that it may seem odd, but it's not as if we were actually in a relationship or anything.

He came over, we fucked, we study, although we aren't even in the same grade, and then he leaves. I know he's pretty much using me, but that's how it's always been… since ninth grade. I was a little more naïve back then, not at all minding what we were doing. After all, we're still best friends; we were just… closer back then. Closer than other best friends. …Closer than best friends should ever be. We were a little _too _comfortable with each other back then, that was probably what sparked this in the first place. I can't help but think back and imagine how the present would be changed if only I hadn't kissed Riku for experimenting that one night long ago.

I hear a knock on the door and I already know what's next. I sigh, closing my textbook as I stand and walk to the front door. I open it, meeting the sea foam green eyes of my best friend, which are half lidded and clouded with obvious lust.

Before I know it, he's already inside and we're connected at the mouths. That's how it's always been; first thing we do, like a kind of silent greeting in some twisted sense… I'm pressed tightly against his chest and I can tell we're clumsily stumbling through the house and up the stairs.

My room isn't far away from the staircase, but it seems like forever just to get there. I'm slammed against my door and I let out a pained cry as my head makes contact with the wood. Riku ignores it as his hands leave my waist, which I had just discovered they had been, and begin fumbling with the doorknob. Upon opening, I almost fall to the ground, but he swiftly catches me before I can make contact with the carpet and pulls me into another rough kiss that, for some reason, leaves me wanting more. Of him, of this, of _everything._

I don't really understand the whole point of this, why we even crossed over the line of friends to whatever the hell this is. I think it might be because when we began, we were both barely hitting puberty and extremely hormonal... And we really didn't have any girlfriends or anything at the time, so maybe because it was just convenient at the time? Screw those you know, which happens to be your best friend, senseless? I suppose that this could just be out of habit, but I don't really know. I probably never will…

I hit the springy mattress of my bed and I am pulled out of my thoughts. I notice that the first four buttons of the dress shirt to my school uniform are already undone, the thin, white cloth hanging lazily off my bare shoulders as Riku attacks my neck. I moan, despite myself, my head tilting back to expose more of my throat and my hands clawing at Riku's shirt in a fruitless attempt to remove it.

Usually sex is always like this... Absolutely no passion whatsoever, only pain and only pleasure. I moan again as his teeth graze my collarbone, my back arching into his body and my hands tangling in the strands of his silver hair. Riku is always so smug, enjoying the sight of me squirming beneath him. He pulls away and presses his lips to mine again, his hands working to finish unbuttoning my shirt.

"Aah… Riku…," I breathe when he breaks away from my lips. I freeze and my eyes fly open, surprised by this. This was odd. Of the three years that we have filled by having sex, I have never spoken a word during. Not at all.

He stares with wide eyes down at me in shock; the only sounds that reassure me that there actually is life in the room are my quick, shallow pants and his slow, heavy breathing.

I tighten my hand in the fistful of hair I have and I yank his head down, which elicited a groan of pain from him. I harshly press our lips together, my fist never loosening from his hair.

Honestly! If he comes over for sex, might as well get it over with and not act so surprised when I actually moan his name!

I allow my eyes to fall again to a close when I feel my shirt fall away from my stomach after a few silent moments into the heated kiss, although it wasn't completely removed from me because my arms were still through the sleeves. I can already feel myself begin to sweat, which is terrible because my shirt sticks to my back whenever I sweat in it. His hands rest on my hips, fingers dipping below my waistline briefly before moving to unbutton my plaid uniform pants.

Why is it that I'm not reluctant? I know I _am_ infatuated with him, but that doesn't seem to be enough. Usually I would protest whenever he started kissing me… usually I would slap his hands away when he got a little too touchy or a little rough. Was it perhaps that this was more than a silly little crush that goes away after a while? I'm sure he had already noticed this, but I was a little too distracted by his lips slowly moving against mine. My lips part in another moan when I feel his hand dip below the waistband of my boxers.

"Riku…!"

It is strange, I am more verbal, but I don't care. I don't want to dwell too much upon my feelings or the strange happenings that are going on in my bed at this moment. All of this is strange. We're best friends, something that should be sacred, or at the least, respected. However, all those years ago, the line of friendship had been crossed, erased, mutilated, violated… every word under the sun that could describe how we got from then, point A, to now, point B.

I feel his chest touch mine and a shiver runs up my spine from the warmth that is radiating off his bare skin. When had he taken off his shirt? Am I really that out of it today? Should I be worried?

He spreads my legs and lowers himself between them. I know that we're both naked and I wonder when we actually got undressed, but I don't really care because I feel slight pain in my lower region. I already know what's next, but I don't seem as dead-set against it as I was a little earlier.

"R-Riku!" I let out a pained cry as my fingers dig into the sheet that was haphazardly strewn onto my bed beneath me.

…That seems to be the only word available in my vocabulary at the moment… not the traditional swear word that I would use if I could. Only his name. It is slightly bothersome, only being able to moan two syllables makes me feel illiterate.

As his body moves against mine and between my legs in a steady pace, the only thing that actually passes through my mind that's coherent is how we're friends.

…Or are we?

Maybe we're just friends with benefits, never to actually be in a relationship or mean more to the other than that. On the other hand, maybe, all along, we actually have been dating or something…

I suppose there is only one way to find out…

I open my eyes and look into his, which are open and staring down at me. "Riku…" I moan loudly and I tighten my grip in his hair and the sheets below me as my back arches again and my eyes clench shut briefly. "I… I think that I might love you…"

Riku's eyes soften and he slows, leaning down to touch his sweaty forehead to mine in an almost compassionate way. "…I guess I might too, Sora."

That wasn't a solid confession or anything, but I suppose it was good enough.

I smile and wrap my legs around his waist to bring him closer to me. I lean up to him and press my lips to his, pulling him and his body down onto me when I collapse back onto my bed.

…It was good enough for me.

* * *

_A/n: …I feel dirty. I didn't even write a lemon and I'm nervous. Odd, I always considered myself perverted… Anyway, leave your opinion, whatever you want, anything is appreciated! _

_Oh, and before anyone asks, I will NOT write any lemons in the near future. Sorry, I'm more of a reader than writer. They make me feel a little uncomfortable._

_By the way, is anyone having troubles uploading onto FanFiction, or is it just me?_

_In addition, to anyone that reads this that also reads _College Kids_, I haven't forgotten about it, I actually already finished the chapter, but I can't upload it._

_Review please!_


End file.
